


Away for a Week

by hojikosh



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Camping, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, It gets better I promise, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body, all of them are super gay, bed sharing, cabin sharing, he's trying his best, joey and seto fall in love during the trip, joey is a flirt, kaiba doesn't process emotions well, kaiba is dumb and gay, puppyshipping - Freeform, seto is actually a good brother, slow burn kind of, the kaiba brothers love each other, yami and yuugi are together but it's not really shown enough to be able to tag it officially
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojikosh/pseuds/hojikosh
Summary: When Yuugi calls the two Kaiba brothers and asks if they wanted to join him and his friends on a week long camping trip, Seto unexpectedly agrees. Seto and Mokuba get packed and meet the others at the game shop and off they go. Shenanigans happen and Seto starts to feel something towards the insufferable blond that he conveniently has to share a tent with.Better summary later; oops.





	1. The Call

**Author's Note:**

> yall i wrote this so randomly and also i just love seto and mokuba being lovey and brotherly because the deserve it :') it'll get better as the others come into the story. next chapter will actually involve everyone and it'll ACTUALLY start the plot and it'll be cool. please leave a comment with some feedback i live for feedback PLEASE

“Big bro! You have a phone call! It’s Yugi.” Mokuba’s voice came from the overhead sound system in Seto’s room. Kaiba, conveniently, was home today. He was currently rearranging his room for the fourth time this week. It was summer break, so he, along with everyone else, had little to nothing to do. The CEO would be at work right now if it hadn’t been for his little brother, who asked him not to go in during their break.

“It’s summer and I never get to see you. Please stay home! You can still do tournaments, but I want you to stay..” His brother’s voice echoed in his head. He did admit that he should be with Mokuba more, and this was the perfect opportunity to do it.

The brunet sighed and put a hand on his hip. “Put him on over the speaker, I’m moving things right now.” Seto said before pushing his sofa to the wall.

“Again, Seto? Anyway, I’ll let you talk to him now.” A loud beep was heard before Yugi’s voice carried through the whole room.

“Hiya, Kaiba! I was just wondering if you wants to go camping with me and my friends? There aren’t any tournaments going on and Mokuba told me you weren’t working so I thought I’d ask. Mokuba can even come if he wants.” The boy asked into the phone. Kaiba thought for a second before holding his breath.

Should he go? Mokuba would like it, so Seto had to take that into consideration; but what if things got to chaotic and the brunet couldn’t handle the dweeb squad anymore? He wouldn’t be able to leave and get alone time without stirring suspicion and having them worry and bother him even more. His thoughts shifted to Mokuba again and he sighed. He would love it- he always liked the outdoors and he liked hanging out with Yugi and the others as well. Seto knew he couldn’t simply just let his little brother go alone, so it was a package deal. 

When the brunet made up his mind, he sighed again and spoke. “Fine. I’ll go, Mokuba’s coming too.” He straightened himself back up and wiped his forehead.

Yugi gasped and made a happy sound over the phone. “Oh my god! Really?! I’ll go tell everyone- we leave tomorrow so get packed and bring anything you want! I can’t believe you’re actually going-” he rambled on and on before Kaiba eventually interrupted.

“Yeah, yeah. Stop being a dweeb.” He replied before hanging up. The CEO walked to his door and opened it. He made his way downstairs and when he saw Mokuba’s poofy black hair poking out over the top of the soft, he smiled.

“Mokie.” He startled the other and his brother looked back, his eyes sparkling.

“Big brother! What did Yugi want? Did he wanna hang out? What was it?!” He asked excitedly, rushing over to Seto to wrap his arms around his hips. He looked down at his little brother and wrapped him arms around his affectionately.

He ruffled his hair and laughed a little. “The nerd herd wants to go camping, and before you ask, yes, I told them I would go. You’re coming too.” He explained before crouching down and using both of his hands to mess with the poofy hair.

Mokuba giggled and his eyes turned into stars. “Really?! Seto, thank you so much! You’re the best big brother anyone could have!” His heart wrenched. He couldn’t help having a soft spot for his little brother. He practically raised him and after almost never being there for him due to his job and emotional struggles, he now always tried his best to care and spoil his ray of sunshine.

As the little Kaiba brother giggled and hugged the brunet’s leg, Seto rubbed his hair. “Yes, really. We leave tomorrow so you better start packing now. It’s already almost dinner time.” He picked at his sleeves before looking around and seeing one of the mansion servants looking at them. He called him over and asked him what dinner was going to be tonight.

“This evening’s dinner is going to be lobster topped was a delicate cream sau-”

“I want chicken nuggets!” Mokuba interrupted, looking up at his brother expectantly, a smile that he couldn’t say ‘no’ to plastered on his face.

Seto sighed and gave the servant an apologetic look. “We’ll have the lobster when we get back from our trip.” In the past, the CEO would have never said the word ‘please’ especially not to someone who worked for him; but Mokuba made him soft. Ever since he and his brother had gotten closer, his feelings started to leak out from behind his walls and Seto couldn’t say he hated it. He felt free being able to express himself and not bottle anything up around his little brother any more. He was still working on being able to be friends and express himself to Yugi and his friends but it was still a lot.

After dinner, the Kaiba brothers hugged before departing to their respective rooms to start packing. Mokuba skipped all the way down the hall and bolted into his room. The poofy haired kid grabbed his duffle bag and threw it on his bag. He was so excited to hang out with Yugi and his friends but even more excited to do it with his brother. He loved his brother so much, and being able to hang out with him and see him having fun filled his heart with joy.

He bounced around the room and gathered everything he thought he’d need; clothes, snacks, his favorite stuffed animal, and the deck his brother helped him build.

Why Mokuba finished packing, Seto stared at his blue duffle bag. He was at a loss. He had never been camping before, so he had no idea what to bring. He figured that since they were going to be outside, and it being the middle of summer, that it was going to be hot so he packed shortsleeves and shorts. He obviously packed the charger to his phone and his deck. Seto searched his room as his eyes came across the stuffed blue eyes on his bed.

The brunet chuckled and his ears turned pink. Mokuba had gotten them for him last year when Kaibaland first opened and he’d been sleeping with it ever since. He thought for a moment before he snatched it up, hugging it to his chest before packing it away in his bag. He didn’t think he’d survive without it, and if they others saw it and made fun of him, he just tell them to fuck off.

Seto finished packing all of his necessities before zipping his bag up and placing it at the end of his bed. He got up and exited his room, making his way to the end of the hall.

“Police! Open up, you’re in violation of the law!” The older brother knocked on the door and called inside. He heard Mokuba shuffling around inside and finally the door opened and the little boy crossed his arms.

“What do you mean, officer?What am I in violation of?” He giggled and put his hands in front of his innocently. 

Seto leaned in and ruffled the boy’s hair before pulling him in and embracing him. “You’re in violation of house law, for being so cute.” He laughed and tickled his little brother. The poofy haired boy laughed and squirmed away. “Seto!” He cried before finally escaping.

The brunet chuckled and stood back up. “So, are you packed yet, Mokie?” He walked into the room and saw his duffle bag sitting on the dresser. He smiled before turning back around and looked at the other.

“How about a sleepover in my room?” Seto asked and Mokuba’s eyes immediately lit up. The resulting nods and cries of joy answered his question and the two brothers soon found themselves curled up on Seto’s king sized bed.

As the two brothers cuddled together, Mokuba yawned. “G’night, Seto, I love you.” He said as he snuggled further into Seto’s side and promptly fell asleep,

“Goodnight. Mokuba. I love you too.” He whispered before turning off the lamp and curled around his brother protectively. The two brothers always slept better in the presence of each other, so they often had sleepovers. They couldn’t wait for tomorrow, so they slept soundly, curled up together until the sun came up.


	2. Game Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seto and Mokuba arrive at the game shop and find out everything that's going to be happening. When he sees that the blond he almost despised sitting there, bickering ensued, like always. Everything was going smoothly- well as smoothly as it could, with a group like this- and Seto was only half annoyed, until he was hit with the news that he and Joey would have to share a cabin for the whole week.

It was a fairly uneventful day in the Kaiba mansion. When Mokuba first woke up, he cuddled back into his brother’s side, hoping to get some more sleep but then he realized that it was actually the next morning. He ended up squirming and patting Seto until he woke up and the brunet wiped his eyes sleepily as he listened to his little brother gush about how excited he was for today.

Today was the day that the two brother’s left with Yugi’s gang to go on a week long camping trip. Yugi texted him the previous day who all was going, and although he wasn’t looking forward to the chaos of having seven people cramped around a campfire, he was excited to get out and see Mokuba have a little fun.

As the two of them got up, they ate breakfast like they did every morning before freshening up. They brushed their teeth in their shared master bathroom across the hall from Seto’s room and soon parted to get dressed. Seto looked through his closet and tried to pick out something casual that he wouldn’t mind getting dirty; something that wasn’t going to give him a heat stroke either. He sifted through his wardrobe and pulled out an old graphic t-shirt his brother bought for him and a pair of shorts.

It wasn’t his normal dress, not by a long shot, but to be fair this also wasn’t a normal thing for the young CEO. He never went out with ‘friends’ and when he did, it was usually for business drinks.

The brunet looked in his full length mirror and wholeheartedly decided he looked like an idiot. He sighed and decided to say fuck it and keep it on, seeing as all his other casual clothes meant for summer (which he didn’t have a lot of) were currently packed away in his duffle bag.

He turned around and glanced at his clock that currently read 11:37 AM. The two brothers were supposed to be at the game shop by around 12, so Seto grabbed his blue duffle and made his way out the door and down to Mokuba’s room.

“Mokie, you better be ready! We’re leaving in T minus 0 seconds.” He called through the crack in his door. He heard an excited cry followed by loud shuffling and the pounding of shoes on hardwood floor. The door was flung open and the puffy haired kid raced down the hall and all the way to the massive flight of stairs. He hoisted himself up on one of the beams and rode it down, laughing the whole way.

Seto smiled fondly before laughing and jogging to the stairway to do the same. When he hopped off the end of the railing, he saw Mokuba looking at him with stars in his eyes. The brunet cocked an eyebrow suspiciously.

“What’s wrong? Don’t tell me I’ve got something on my face.” He joked, something he never ued to do, but now found it second nature around his brother.

Mokuba smiled and went in to hug him tightly around the waist. “Nothing- it’s just that...you’ve gotten better.” he spoke into his brother’s stomach.

The young CEO stilled, his heart clenching. He was happy that he had noticed the difference between the Old Seto and the New Seto. The changes were small to begin with, but now things were drastic. If someone were to tell Seto a year ago that THIS is how he would be acting, even in the comfort of his own home, he would’ve told them to shut up, or fire them. But now all Seto could do was ruffle the black hair of his brother affectionately.

“I know, Mokie. I know.”

The ride over to the quaint little game shop was short and sweet. When the two brother’s arrived, Mokuba was the first to hop out of the car and dash towards the open doors of the game shop. Seto thanked the driver and pulled himself out of the backseat, grabbing both his and his brother’s duffle bag from the floor of the limo. He stepped out into the sun and strolled into the front room of the game shop.

He heard his little brother’s squeaking laugh and he followed it to the room behind the main store room. He looked around and finally saw the group of teenagers he’d be wasting the next week of his life with. Almost everyone was piled on one of the two couches in the living room. On that one small sofa sat Yuugi, Yami, Joey, and Tristan with Mokuba squished directly in the middle. Seto glanced around the room and his eyes found that Ryou was desperately trying to fit a sleeping bag back into its case.

The CEO’s attention was brought back to the couch full of dweebs, minus Mokuba, when he heard a loud, playful shout.

“Mokuba! There’s no room!”

“Well you’re going to have to make room!”

“Yuug- hey watch it, pal!”

Seto’s eyebrow twitch involuntarily. That voice was 100% recognizable and his cursed himself for immediately knowing who it belonged to.

“Wheeler, if you end up shoving my brother, you’re going to have hell to pay.” The brunet snipped. He knew that the insolent blond was coming along, but he had forgotten just how infuriating only his presence was to him.

The blond in question looked around, searching for the owner of the voice he knew too well when his eyes fell upon the other. He pulled himself out of the pile of bodies on the couch and stood up, stretching his long limbs.

“Well, would’ja look at that! Moneybags really did decide to show up.” Joey teased, a smirk on his face. His eyes raked over the other and he held back a laugh.

Seto sighed in annoyance when he heard the almost ear shattering voice. His heard was already starting to hurt, would you look at that. He set down his and Mokuba’s bags before crossing his arms.

“And what exactly, pray tell, are you laughing at, mutt?” He scoffed. The CEO looked around and say that everyone was mostly looking at him in amazement. He raised another eyebrow and sighed.

Meanwhile, Joey clutched his stomach and gasped for air as he laughed. He looked over at the brunet again and he wheezed. He had never seen the boy in anything less than business casual, and seeing him sporting a pair of shorts that didn’t go past his knees and a blue eyes white dragon shirt sent him over the edge.

The blond finally regained himself enough to say, “You look like a middle schooler!” And Seto swore he saw red.

:”I hate to burst your bubble, Wheeler, but almost everyone here is wearing the exact same thing.” This is what he gets for trying to do something nice for his little brother. He rolled his eyes before bending down and picking up their bags again.

Joey slowly made his way over to the other boy, eyeing him up and down again. Seto figured his was sizing him up, looking for a fight, but when the blond stopped in front of him, all he did was laugh in his face, which made his blood boil.

“Yeah, but all we see ya in is fancy schmancy business suits and stuff! So seein’ you this sort of stuff just makes ya look extra childish!” The blond looked him over again before turning around and retreating before Seto could strangle him. 

“You’re one to talk, Wheeler.” He managed to bite back before folding his arms over his chest.

As Joey’s words washed over him, the brunet’s ears turned pink in embarrassment. Did he really look like a little kid? He sighed again before walking over to peer over the back of the couch.

“Yuugi. What time are we leaving?” He asked and the spikey haired boy looked up at him. His eyes lit up and he could tell he was excited. That was the same loom his brother always gave him when they did something fun together, or if Seto felt exceptionally generous and got him a surprise (which seemed to be happening a lot more frequently now).

Yuugi looked at him and then checked his watch. It was about 12:15 now and Seto could tell everyone, including himself was getting a bit impatient. 

“Actually, we should get going. It takes about an hour to get to the campsite and we still have to unpack and call cabinmates.” He said as he desperately tried to stand up and get away from the mess of bodies piled on the couch.

“Me and Yami already called a cabin together, and Tristan already called Bakura.” He moved around the room quickly, gathering stray items and putting them places, tidying the place up.

“Woah- wait a minute! Tris, you traitor, I thought WE were gonna be cabinmates?!” Joey exclaimed in surprise.

“Sorry, bro. You sleep talk.” Tristan shrugged.

Mokuba’s head popped up and he raised his hand to the sky. “Oh! Oh! I wanna share with Yami and Yuugi! They like playing with me, and we can all watch movies and stuff!” Seto’s heart stopped. He glared at his younger brother and silently cursed him,

If Yami, Yuugi, and Mokuba were in one cabin, and Bakura and Tristan were in the other...then that only left Seto and Joey to occupy the last cabin.

Putting two and two together, the brunet quickly threw his hands up.

“I’ll sleep outside.” The two almost rivals said in sync. Their heads whipped to face the other and glare. Yuugi laughed and he heard Yami mutter something he couldn’t make out to his little brother.

Bakura spoke up and his voice sounded a little apologetic. “I know this isn’t exactly ideal- but it’s only for a week. Can’t you two just pretend to be friends until then?” 

“No.”

“No.”

Well, Bakura definitely got his answer shoved into his face. The british boy sighed and chuckled. “Well, you’re going to have to because none of us are changing cabins.”

The resulting silence from both of the boys made everyone chuckle a bit to themselves. 

“Come on, guys! Let’s go pack the car and leave. Remember that the sooner we leave, the sooner we get there.” After Yuugi spoke up, most of the tension in the air dissolved and happy energy replaced it. 

Seto grabbed his and Mokuba’s duffles and followed everyone out into the hot summer sun. He threw the two bags into the back of the car along and pulled Mokuba into the very back seat with him, not wanting to risk being stuck beside another one of the nerd squad.

The brunet sighed and shut his eyes when everyone else entered the car after him, the place roaring to life with talking and laughter. Seto brought his hands to his temples and rubbed.

This was going to be a very long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu sorry if this is shitty its literally 6:34 AM. i promise the next chapter will be like, actually productive and not just an introduction chapter like 1 and 2. uwu have a nice day and comment feedback bc i am a s l u t for feedback


End file.
